


Government Man-Date

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Bucky is an intern, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, not really that much political content to be honest, steve is a congressman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky Barnes is interning for congressman Steve Rogers during his reelection campaign. Sparks fly between the two of them, but how will their relationship affect the campaign?





	Government Man-Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elle because she's awesome and wanted more politician Steve/intern Bucky.

Bucky looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. It was his first day as an intern for Congressman Steve Rogers’s office, as the congressman was up for reelection, and Bucky was nervous as hell. 

He looked at his long hair in dissatisfaction, and grabbed a hair tie, putting his hair up into a neat bun at the back of his neck. Finally satisfied, he grabbed his jacket and keys and left the apartment. 

The journey to the congressman’s office was short enough that Bucky didn't really have enough time to get too nervous. He didn't expect to see much of the congressman; he assumed he'd mostly be a general dogsbody, although it would still be good experience. He was surprised, then, when he arrived at the office and the congressman himself was getting out his car, juggling Starbucks in one hand and a briefcase in the other. 

Bucky's mouth nearly hit the floor. Steve Rogers was even hotter in person. And, okay, a big part of the reason he'd applied to work in this office was he had kind of a massive crush on the congressman, but he hadn't expected…

Tall. Broad. Beautiful. Clearly well muscled under his tailored shirt. Bucky's mouth went dry, before shaking himself and running over. 

“Do you need a hand, sir?” he asked, and the congressman looked around, startled. 

“Oh, hey, sorry, I didn't see you there. I don't think I know you?”

“Oh, sorry. I'm Bucky Barnes. I'm the new intern.”

The congressman’s face broke out into a wide smile, and he moved as if to hold out his hand before remembering that they were both full. 

“Hey, Bucky. Pleased to meet you. You'll find plenty to do here, that's for sure--we're all hands on deck at the moment, so I hope you're ready to work!”

“Yes, sir!” Bucky replied fervently. 

The congressman waved the hand that contained his Starbucks, making the coffee slosh ominously inside. “Please, call me Steve. We don't stand on ceremony much here. We're more like a big family than anything else.”

Bucky blinked in surprise and nodded. 

“Anyway,” Steve continued, “if you wanna grab this for a moment while I lock my car…” He held out the briefcase and Bucky took it quickly. As soon as Steve had locked his car he took the briefcase back with a smile. “Thanks, man.” He looked at Bucky curiously. “You look about the same age as me--not the usual fresh faced college intern.”

Bucky shrugged. “I, uh, I was in the military until recently. Came out and decided to do a degree in politics. I think I'm a year older than you, in fact.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, I was in the military too for a few years. Not sure if you knew that.”

Bucky most definitely knew that. He knew pretty much everything there was to know about Steve Rogers, but instead of saying that he just nodded. 

“So what did you do when you were in?”

“I was a sniper,” Bucky replied softly, and Steve nodded in understanding. 

“Well, we'll find you some decent work that you can really get your teeth into. We'll start you off small and see how you go, how does that sound?” Bucky nodded, and Steve smiled. “All right. Well, we'd better head inside. Don't want to make you late on your first day!”

Inside was a flurry of activity, despite the early hour. A young woman with red hair strode up to them as soon as they were inside, looking harassed. 

“Steve, the press has been calling all morning to get your take on Obamacare. We need a statement so they'll stop calling me. Also Judge Fury called--he wants to know when you two can have lunch. And--”

“Natasha, slow down,” Steve said with a laugh. “I'll get to it all, it's fine. Bucky, this is Natasha Romanoff, head of my campaign. Nat, this is Bucky, our new intern.”

“Shit, I forgot you were starting today,” Natasha groaned. “At least there's plenty for you to do.”

“And don't force him to make endless cups of coffee and nothing else. I want you to really use him, okay?” Steve winked at Bucky, and Bucky smiled back, surprised. “Okay. Natasha, give me five minutes then come get me and I'll give you a statement, okay?”

“And you'll call Judge Fury back?”

“Of course I will,” Steve said soothingly. “He's my godfather,” he explained to Bucky. “It's because of him I got into politics in the first place.”

“You've got four minutes left, Rogers,” Natasha said, her lips quirking in amusement, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I'll see you later, Bucky.”

Bucky watched him go, then turned to Natasha when she cleared her throat. 

“You'd better be able to use a photocopier,” she said with a grin, and Bucky nodded. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. 

***

To Bucky's surprise, the day flew by. He was so busy doing various things for the team he didn't have time to think, and before he knew it, it was lunch time. Sandwiches had been ordered in for everyone, and Steve reappeared from his office long enough to grab a plateful and ask how Bucky was getting on, before disappearing back in. 

“Barnes!” Natasha said from behind him, and he whipped around to see her smiling. “I need you to chase the printers. I've left their number on your desk with the order details, but basically they're sitting on fifty thousand flyers that we needed yesterday and I need you to find out what’s the hold up. Can you do that?”

“I can,” he replied with a grin. 

“Good man.” Natasha bit into her sandwich and winked at him. 

“You're already better than the last intern we had,” one of the guys from the team, Sam, said with a laugh. “He was a wet blanket. Hated making phone calls, couldn't make coffee properly to save his life…”

“I've not made you coffee yet,” Bucky pointed out. 

“That's because you're so useful at other stuff,” Natasha said, pinching his cheek and making him laugh. “How long are you here for?”

“The rest of the campaign, I think?”

“Awesome. How are you at talking to the press?”

“Never done it,” Bucky confessed. 

“Ever done any public speaking?”

“Uh, do school plays count?”

Natasha grinned. “Close enough. We'll get you trained to release statements to the press. It's easy. You just read what's written down, and then say ‘no comment’ if they have any further questions.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“You'd think,” Natasha replied ominously. “Anyway, I've got a fuckton of stuff to do, but get on to the printers ASAP, yeah?”

“As soon as I've finished my lunch,” Bucky promised. 

“I _like_ this one!” Natasha cooed. “Okay, once you're done with that come back to me. I've got a pile of shit on my desk and you're gonna help me get through it.”

“Good luck,” Sam murmured, and Bucky grinned at him. This job was fucking _awesome_. 

***

By the end of the day, Bucky was exhausted. They'd pretty much run him ragged, but he felt like he'd been genuinely useful and it was a good feeling. 

He was just getting ready to go when Steve came out of his office, smiling. 

“Hey, Bucky. You coming with us for a drink?”

Bucky paused, torn. On the one hand, he just wanted to go home and have a beer and relax in front of some trashy TV. On the other hand, this was a good chance to get to know the people on the team--and Steve--better. 

Steve seemed to notice his hesitation and his expression turned pleading. “Come on, man. It'll be fun, I swear!”

Bucky felt himself melt at the sight of those big blue eyes. “Okay,” he agreed, and Steve smiled wide. 

“Awesome! Let me just grab my stuff and we'll walk to the bar.”

Steve locked his briefcase in his car and they set off in a group. Wherever Bucky walked in the group, however, Steve seemed to be right next to him, laughing and joking. 

When they reached the bar, Steve got the first round in. Bucky started panicking a little--was he meant to buy a round for the whole group? He was only an unpaid intern; his budget wouldn't stretch that far. 

But then Natasha murmured in his ear, “I hope you appreciate that you don't have to buy any drinks. Steve and I do that out of the kindness of our hearts.” She paused. “And Tony. But then he's a billionaire so what the hell.”

Bucky eyed the man in question. He'd not really got talking to him over the course of the day, but he knew of him. Tony Stark, philanthropist billionaire, who had come from money and somehow managed to double his not unsubstantial fortune during his lifetime. Bucky had wondered what he was doing working on a campaign. 

Natasha saw the question in his eyes and smiled. “Tony and Steve go way back--their parents were friends. Tony really believes in the causes Steve stands for, so he helps out in all the ways he can. Financially and otherwise.” She laughed. “Not that Steve will accept huge donations from him. He'd rather Tony got in there and got his hands dirty with the rest of us.”

Steve appeared with drinks, and Natasha took hers with a smile, before heading over to where Sam was standing by the pool table. 

“So you enjoyed your first day so far?” Steve asked as he sipped his beer.

“Yeah! They really work you hard but it's all useful stuff, not just time filling, you know?”

“That's really great,” Steve said with a smile. 

“Yeah. Plus, like… I know this is gonna sound corny, but I really believe in the issues you fight for, you know? So if I can help get you back in there in any way I can then I'll feel pretty great.”

Steve's expression softened. “Wow, thanks, Bucky. That means a lot.”

Bucky squirmed uncomfortably under Steve's gaze. He didn't know why he had admitted that--he probably sounded like a tool. 

Steve bumped his shoulder. “Hey, wanna go challenge Nat and Sam to a game of pool?”

“You're on,” Bucky replied with a laugh. 

***

As the night wore on, and several more drinks were consumed, Bucky felt himself getting drunker and drunker. He and Steve were still playing pool, but Bucky was starting to find it difficult to aim straight. 

He excused himself and went to the bathroom to piss, and was just zipping himself up when Steve came in. 

“You having trouble holding the cue as well?” Steve asked with a laugh as he unzipped himself. Bucky averted his eyes to the sink where he was washing his hands and laughed. 

“Uh, yeah, kinda.”

He heard the urinal flush and Steve joined him at the sinks. 

“I've had way too much to drink,” Steve confessed as he washed up. 

“Yeah, tomorrow is gonna be kinda hell in the morning.”

Steve turned around, and only then did Bucky realize how close they were standing. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Bucky couldn't have said who moved first, only that they were suddenly kissing hungrily. 

They maneuvered themselves into one of the stalls as they devoured each other's mouths, and Steve locked the stall behind him, pawing at the front of Bucky's pants. Bucky groaned into Steve's mouth, feeling his cock harden, and pressed his palm against Steve's crotch to discover him in a similar state. 

“God, fuck, yeah, Bucky, touch me,” Steve whined, and he happily complied, undoing Steve's belt and pants and pulling them down far enough with his boxers that Bucky could get a hand on his cock and start stroking. Steve returned the favor, and their kisses became more and more sloppy until finally they were just panting into each other's mouths, sharing breath as they worked each other closer and closer. 

Steve came first, groaning out Bucky's name as he spilled over Bucky's fist, and the sight of Steve, fucked out and gorgeous, pushed Bucky over the edge and he came with a quiet cry. 

Steve grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off Bucky's spunk from his fingers, then straightened himself up before leaning in to kiss Bucky again. 

“I'll go out first. Give me five minutes before you follow me?” Steve murmured, and Bucky nodded as Steve slipped out. 

They only stayed at the bar half an hour more after that, then Natasha took Steve home as she had only been drinking soda, while Bucky walked back to his apartment and fell into bed, a smile on his lips. 

***

The next morning saw Bucky waking up with a hangover and a lingering sense of regret as the events of the previous evening flooded back to him. He remembered the way Steve hadn't wanted to be seen leaving the bathroom with him, and his heart sank. Clearly it was just a drunken fumble; and one that Steve wanted to hide from everyone else. 

Sighing, Bucky got up to shower and dress, making himself presentable before leaving the apartment and walking to the office. 

When he arrived, Natasha grinned at him. 

“How's your hangover, Barnes?” she asked wickedly, and he shrugged. 

“I've had worse.” He paused, aiming for casual. “Steve in yet?”

“Yup. Got here early so I guess he had stuff to do.”

 _Or me to avoid_ , Bucky thought sadly. 

“Okay, well, what's on the agenda for today?”

He went back to his desk, laden with work, and began to make his way through it. 

About eleven, Sam came over and pointed towards Steve's office. 

“Hey, Barnes, Steve wants to talk to you.”

Bucky swallowed. “What about?”

“Man, I don't know. He's probably got something he needs you to do.”

Bucky nodded, wanting nothing more than to ignore the summons, but Steve was effectively his boss after all, so he got up reluctantly and went through to Steve's office. 

“Close the door, please?” Steve said as Bucky entered, and Bucky did as he'd been asked, standing in front of the desk, hands clasped behind his back. Steve looked up, noting his tense posture, and sighed. 

“I was worried this would happen. Look, I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong idea last night…”

 _Oh, here we go,_ Bucky thought snidely. 

“I guess I just panicked. I didn't mean to make you think I was ashamed of you or whatever, but I guess I just thought that if the press found out if had drunken sex with my intern it would be like Clinton all over again, you know?”

Bucky’s eyes widened at this unexpected turn. “Wait, what? You mean you don't regret last night?”

“Are you kidding? Oh, god, Bucky, I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I don't regret it, not at all.” Steve stood and walked around the desk, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist. “I really, really like you. I wish we could have been sober, and preferably in a bed, but I don't regret that it was you.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him softly, and Bucky couldn't help but respond. “Do you mind if we're discreet?” Steve asked. “I'm not ashamed of this, but some of the press would have a field day. I mean, I'm out, but I'm kind of a private person, you know?”

“That's fine,” Bucky murmured against Steve's lips before kissing him again. To be fair, Bucky would have agreed with Steve in that moment if he'd suggested Bucky go out murdering people. 

The kiss deepened, and Bucky pressed closer to Steve, thinking about the way Steve's cock had felt in his hand the night before. He moaned, his cock starting to harden, and Steve smirked into the kiss. 

“Mmm, you thinking about last night too?”

Bucky nodded, and Steve slid his hand down to caress Bucky's ass. 

“I really wish I could take you home right now, Bucky, fuck. Fuck you until you're begging for it, until you scream my name.” 

Bucky could feel Steve's cock hardening against his, and pushed Steve backwards into his chair. 

“What are you…?” Steve asked, as Bucky for himself under the desk, pulling Steve's pants open and taking out his cock. “Oh, fuuuuck,” Steve groaned as Bucky took the head of Steve's cock into his mouth and started to suck. “Bucky, fuck, this is inappropriate workplace behavior, what if we get caught, ohmygod yeah like that.”

Bucky grinned around his mouthful as he sucked and jerked Steve's cock, getting a hand inside his own pants to touch himself at the same time. Steve was biting down on his fist to muffle any noises he was making, as his other hand came down to hold Bucky's head in place. 

“Oh my god, fuck, Bucky, I'm so close, oh god,” Steve moaned, and Bucky licked and sucked around the head of Steve's cock, digging his tongue into the slit before swirling it around. Steve cried out a quiet warning, and Bucky's mouth was flooded with bitter liquid as he sucked and swallowed. 

Steve took a few seconds to catch his breath, then hauled Bucky up to straddle his knees, batting Bucky's hand away from his cock and taking hold of it himself, stroking Bucky just right. Bucky was already really fucking turned on from sucking Steve off, and so it wasn't long before he came, Steve's name muffled against his lips as they kissed. 

Steve pulled back and, looking Bucky straight in the eye, licked Bucky's spunk off of his hand. Bucky moaned and crushed his lips against Steve's, licking the taste of himself out of Steve's mouth. 

“God, you're so fucking hot,” he muttered, and Steve laughed breathlessly. 

“Yeah, ditto.”

Bucky stood, rearranging his clothes so he didn't look quite so well fucked, before leaning down and kissing Steve gently. 

“I'd better go back out there and get some work done before people start to suspect.”

Steve shrugged. “Let them. You busy tonight?”

“Nope.”

“Wanna have dinner at my place?”

Steve looked so hopeful that Bucky couldn't help but grin. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

“Awesome.” Steve kissed him again. “Well, I guess I'll see you later then.”

Bucky thought he saw Natasha and Sam giving him knowing looks when he left Steve's office, but no one else seemed bothered so he assumed he was imagining things. 

***

The rest of the second day was as busy as the first, and by the time Bucky got back from the printer's with the flyers it was almost time to leave. Bucky dropped the box on Natasha's desk--she had left already--and knocked on Steve's door. 

When he heard Steve shout for him to come in, he went inside, smiling. “You ready to go?”

Steve groaned. “Oh, god, sorry, Bucky. I'm gonna have to take a raincheck. My godfather called me again and demanded I go for dinner with him tonight, and I've cried off enough times recently that if I don't go now he'll probably kill me. You free tomorrow?”

Bucky shook his head. “Can't tomorrow, I've got plans with friends.”

“Friday, then? Then maybe, I don't know,” Steve blushed pink, “then maybe you could stay over?”

Bucky went over and kissed him. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

Steve exhaled noisily. “Okay. Friday. I'll try and keep my hands off you until then.”

“I really hope you don't,” Bucky replied with a grin, and Steve kissed him again. 

“Damn it. Okay. Get out of here, Barnes, before you tempt me into standing up my godfather.”

Bucky grinned and left, feeling lighter than air. He had Friday to look forward to now, and he couldn't wait. 

***

The next few days were just as busy, though he still found time to drop into Steve's office for stolen kisses. It was really hard for him to keep his hands off of Steve over those few days, though, and once or twice they both gave in and exchanged handjobs, Bucky straddling Steve as they stroked each other to orgasm. 

It was risky--the door didn't lock, so anyone could walk in at any time--but in a way that only added to the excitement. 

Bucky had been trained up and had spoken to the press a few times now, giving them sound bites from the office of the congressman. He'd gotten very good at saying “no comment” firmly enough that even the more persistent reporters knew he was serious. 

Friday afternoon, Bucky said goodbye to everyone and climbed into Steve's car beside him. 

“You ready?” Steve asked, and Bucky grinned, holding up his backpack. “Awesome. On we go, then!”

They drove to Steve's place, which was about twenty minutes from the office, and when they got there Steve glanced around before turning to Bucky with a smile. 

“Welcome to my home,” he said as he led Bucky inside. “I was thinking I'd cook us some pasta carbonara?”

Bucky leaned in and kissed him. “Sounds great.”

They headed through to the kitchen and Steve started taking various ingredients out. When Bucky asked if he could help prepare, Steve looked slightly sheepish. 

“Uh, I kinda prepared everything in advance?” At Bucky's questioning look, Steve flushed. “I guess I just wanted everything to be perfect,” he mumbled, and Bucky had to get up and kiss him again. 

“It definitely is,” Bucky said softly, and Steve visibly melted. 

Steve had bought fresh pasta, so the whole lot didn't take too long to cook, and they sat down together at the dining table, full plates in front of them and a glass of wine in hand. 

“What should we drink to?” Steve asked. 

“A successful campaign?”

Steve smiled. “I was thinking more to new beginnings.”

“Oh.” Bucky didn't know what to say to that, so he just raised his glass. “To new beginnings.”

Steve clinked their glasses together and they both drank deep, before digging into their food. It was really good, and Bucky couldn't help but laugh. 

“This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?”

Steve shrugged. “My mom. She was kind of amazing.”

Bucky nodded. “I'm sorry you lost her so young, that she didn't get to see how awesome you are.”

“Yeah, well.” Steve shot Bucky a small smile. “I like to think she knows anyway.”

After they had finished their pasta, Steve produced a homemade cheesecake, and Bucky moaned around his first mouthful. 

“God, Steve, if you keep feeding me like this I might have to keep you.”

Steve blushed, looking down at his plate. “I wouldn't mind that.”

Their dessert finished with, Bucky helped Steve to load the dishwasher, despite Steve's insistence that he didn't have to. They took their topped-up wine glasses through to the living room and sat together on the sofa, and Bucky automatically snuggled into Steve's side. Steve dropped his left arm around Bucky's shoulders, sipping slowly from the glass in his right. 

“So you've enjoyed your first week in the world of politics?” Steve asked at length. 

“Hmm? Yeah, it's been great.” He paused. “I think Natasha and Sam suspect something.”

“About?”

“Us.”

Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head. “I don't mind people knowing who know us both. I'd just rather keep my private life out of the tabloids.”

“Yeah, I understand that. I don't think I'd like having my face plastered all over the front pages either.”

“It's not fun,” Steve said grimly. “Anyway, enough about work. Tell me about your family. You got any brothers or sisters?”

“One little sister. Rebecca. She's kind of annoying, but I’d beat up anyone else who said that, you know?”

“I'm an only child, so.” Steve shrugged. “I'd have loved to have a brother or sister.”

“They're a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't be without my sister,” Bucky said with a laugh. “We get on a lot better now we're grown ups.”

Bucky took the last sip of his wine, and turned to Steve with a smirk. 

“Now, I believe there has been talk this week of fucking me through the mattress?”

Steve groaned, leaning in to kiss Bucky with wine-stained lips. After a few moments Steve pulled back, placing his and Bucky's empty glasses on the coffee table, before standing and pulling Bucky to his feet. 

“I just realized I haven't given you the grand tour yet,” Steve said, pulling Bucky through the house, up the staircase to a large, airy bedroom. 

“I thought I was getting a tour?” Bucky asked teasingly. 

“This is the abridged version. You get the full version later. Right now,” Steve said, crowding into Bucky's space and kissing him deeply, “I really want to fuck you.”

They stripped each other as they kissed; as Steve undid Bucky's pants and pushed them down he kissed and sucked a line down Bucky's throat to his shoulder, then back up to his ear. Bucky groaned as Steve gently bit down on his earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth. Steve reached up and pulled the hair tie out his hair and his hair fell loose around his face. Steve kissed him again, murmuring, “God, you're gorgeous,” and Bucky flushed with pleasure at the compliment. 

Steve pushed Bucky's pants and boxers down, and he toed them off with his shoes, then climbed onto the bed, pulling off his socks on the way. Steve finished stripping and clambered onto the bed next to Bucky, pulling him in for a kiss, and Bucky moaned at the feel of skin on skin. 

Bucky shifted onto his back, pulling Steve on top of him, and Steve rolled his hips, rubbing their hard cocks together, making them both gasp. 

They lay there for a while, kissing, as Steve fumbled in the bedside drawer before emerging triumphant with the lube and a condom. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and tapped Bucky's hip, placing it underneath when Bucky obediently lifted his hips. 

Steve slicked up his fingers and leaned down to kiss Bucky again as he reached down between Bucky's splayed thighs, teasing gently at his asshole. As Bucky was starting to get impatient, Steve pushed a finger inside, and Bucky let out a low groan. Steve kissed him as he opened Bucky up, and by the time Steve added a third finger Bucky was panting against Steve's mouth, fucking himself on Steve's fingers, wanting more, desperate to be fucked. 

“Please,” Bucky begged, whimpering. “Please fuck me now, Steve, fuck, please?”

“Hush, baby. You know I'll take care of you,” Steve murmured, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the condom from beside him on the bed. 

He rolled it on and covered his cock in lube, then positioned himself, leaning down to kiss Bucky as he slowly pushed inside. Bucky gasped at the feeling of the burn and stretch, and exhaled noisily through his nose, breathing through it. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded. 

“I'm good, don't stop, don't stop, ah, _fuck_.”

Bucky felt Steve's hips meet his ass and he pulled Steve down to kiss him. Then Steve started to move, slowly thrusting in and out, making Bucky moan. 

“Oh god, yeah, Steve, fuck me like that, fuck you feel so good inside me.”

Steve didn't answer in words, just leaned down to kiss him as he shifted his hips until Bucky cried out when Steve's cock hit his prostate. Steve started to fuck him faster, brushing against that spot inside him on every thrust. Bucky couldn't have stopped the noises he was making if he tried--desperate gasps and whimpers as he clawed at Steve's back, pulling him down, wanting more, wanting it all. 

Bucky brought a hand down to stroke himself in time with Steve's thrusts, and Steve moaned. 

“Fuck, yeah, touch yourself, Bucky. Want to see you come.”

Bucky could feel himself getting close, and groaned out, “Fuck, yeah, oh god, Steve, don't stop, I'm gonna come, you're gonna make me come, _Steve_!” and he came hard, coming all over his chest and stomach. 

Steve paused, letting Bucky come down for a few moments, before starting to fuck him again, sending aftershocks through him. 

“Come on, Steve, baby, yeah,” Bucky moaned encouragingly. “Come for me, do it, come inside me, come on,” and Steve's hips stilled as he thrust deep inside Bucky, coming with a groan. 

They lay there for a few moments, still joined, catching their breath as the sweat and spunk cooled on their skin. Then Steve carefully pulled out, getting up to dispose of the condom. He came back with a damp cloth, which he used to clean Bucky up with. 

When he was done, he pulled Bucky close, kissing him deeply. At length, Bucky pulled back, snuggling into Steve's side and lying his head on Steve's chest, fingers drawing patterns on Steve's skin. 

“So,” Bucky said, breaking the silence. “Same time next week?”

Steve laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Sure thing, baby.”

***

The next few weeks were extremely busy for everyone in the campaign office. The election was fast approaching, and there was always something for Bucky to do. He and Steve spent as much time together as they could, and every Friday night Bucky would go and stay at Steve's. 

After a couple of weeks of this, Natasha said to him casually as they made coffee, “I hope you don't think you're gonna get special treatment just because you're boning the boss,” and Bucky nearly snorted coffee out his nose. 

“I… what? Who said I was?”

“Oh, please,” Natasha scoffed. “You two have been nearly inseparable, and half the time when you leave his office you look well fucked. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Plus you've hardly been hiding the fact you leave in his car every Friday night with an overnight bag.”

“Uh…” Bucky looked for an excuse, but couldn't find any. Natasha patted him on the arm. 

“It's fine. Better than fine, actually. Steve looks a lot happier than he has in a long time, which is really good to see. You're good for each other.”

Bucky sighed, smiling. “I hope so.”

***

They'd been together six weeks when they got careless. Steve always went for a run first thing on a Saturday morning, and Bucky usually didn't join him, instead going for his run when he got back to his apartment. That morning, however, Steve had suggested they go running together, and Bucky had agreed. 

When they stopped for a breather, Steve put his hands on Bucky's waist, pulling him close. 

“Glad you came with me today,” he murmured, and Bucky smiled as Steve leaned in and kissed him. They set off again for Steve's apartment, feeling happy and carefree. 

Neither of them noticed the cameras. 

***

The following morning, four days before the election, Bucky got a phone call from Natasha. She never called on a Sunday morning, and Bucky's heart sank, thinking of all the things that could have happened to Steve. 

“Hello?” he answered. 

“You need to get into the office ASAP,” Natasha barked down the phone. “Consider this urgent.”

She ended the call, and Bucky stared at the phone for a few moments before getting up and dressing as quickly as he could, grabbing his keys and heading out to the office. 

When he got there the place was in an uproar, but as he walked in everyone went quiet, staring at him. Steve appeared behind him, having obviously just arrived himself, and not looking terribly pleased about having his Sunday morning interrupted. 

“Natasha, what the hell…?” Steve said, and she approached them, thrusting a newspaper into his hands. Bucky looked over his shoulder at the front page, and his heart sank into his shoes. 

“ _CONGRESSMAN ROGERS’S AFFAIR WITH HIS INTERN?”_ the headline blared, and plastered across the front page were pictures of them from the previous day, obviously kissing. 

The gist of the article was that Steve was taking advantage of his intern, a ‘young’ college student, in a scandal to rival the Clinton scandal. 

“They're all like this,” Natasha sighed, “and polls show your approval rating has dropped significantly. I don't know how you want to approach this--”

“Call a press conference,” Steve interrupted through gritted teeth. 

“Are you sure that's wise?”

“Natasha.” Steve's tone brooked no argument. “Call the damn press conference. They want a headline? I'll give them a goddamn headline.”

He turned to Bucky and his lips quirked slightly as he squeezed Bucky's hand reassuringly, then he stalked off to his office. Bucky looked at Natasha, who shrugged. 

“I guess I'd better call the damn press conference,” she said with a sigh. 

An hour later, the press were gathered. Steve walked out to meet them, looking determined. As soon as he reached them, they began shouting questions, but Steve held up his hand and they subsided. 

“I know you've all seen the headlines this morning,” he began, his voice steady and unwavering, “in fact I'm sure some of you wrote those headlines. And I'd like to set the record straight about a few things. 

“First of all, I am not having an ‘affair’ with my intern. We're in a relationship. Have been for six weeks. Neither of us are married so the word affair doesn't apply. 

“Secondly, he isn't a young college student. He is in college, but he's actually a year older than I am. There is no abuse of power here. We're two consenting adults in a proper relationship. Hardly newsworthy. 

“Thirdly…” Steve trailed off, and glanced at Bucky. “Thirdly, this probably wouldn't have been as big news if we hadn't both been men, which surprises me because I've never hidden the fact that I'm bisexual so this was always on the cards. But it just so happens that I've… I've fallen in love with an amazing man, and hopefully all this negative press will only make our relationship stronger. Thank you.”

Steve turned and went back inside, ignoring the baying press, and Natasha stepped up, saying, “No questions, thank you!”

Bucky followed Steve into his office, and Steve whirled around to face him, looking stricken. 

“God, Buck, I'm so sorry about all this, I know this was the last thing you wanted and I wish I could fix it--”

Bucky strode up to him and pulled him in for a kiss, interrupting the flow of words. 

“Steve,” he said breathlessly, “did you mean what you said? Have you really fallen in love with me?”

Steve nodded. “I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to find the right time. I'm guessing that wasn't it,” he finished, laughing dryly.

“Hey,” Bucky replied, smiling. “It was perfect.”

Steve's eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah. I love you too, you goofball.”

Steve blinked, then a wide grin spread across his face and he pulled Bucky in for a deep kiss. 

“Look, this isn't ideal,” Bucky murmured against his lips, “but we'll weather whatever they throw at us together, okay?”

Steve nodded and kissed him again, and Bucky knew that whatever happened, they'd be okay. 

***

Election night saw the whole team gathered in the office around the TV. The atmosphere was tense, and Bucky sat next to Steve, gripping his hand tightly. 

Steve squeezed his hand and stood up, addressing the room. 

“Whatever happens tonight,” he began, “I want you all to be proud. We ran a good campaign, a clean campaign unlike the other candidate, and you all worked so hard. I couldn't be happier with you all, whatever happens.”

The results began to come in, and the race was close. First Steve pulled ahead, then the other candidate. As the night wore on, Bucky began to lose hope. What if their relationship had cost Steve his position?

But then Steve started to pull ahead, slowly but surely, and Bucky could feel himself start to hope. The trend continued, and as the last results came in Steve was well ahead and the room went wild. Everyone was hugging and yelling, Tony and Sam were batting balloons about, Natasha looked like she might be crying, and Steve turned to him with a smile. 

“I'm so happy I get to share this with you,” he murmured, before drawing Bucky into a kiss. Everyone whooped, and Bucky smiled against Steve's lips. 

He was exhausted and emotionally drained, and there was absolutely no place he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr where I am velvetjinx also!


End file.
